<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned by milknhxney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150673">Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney'>milknhxney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me, Father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ oh lord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The church sat tall and strong, almost beckoning anyone to come forth if they so dared. Now wasn't a time to run from this holy place. No. She had to go in, confess her sins. She had done too much over the past week that she had been worried not even the Lord himself would forgive her. The walk up the stairs felt forever, but it was a mere ten seconds as she stood in front of the beautiful wooden double doors. Her heart was racing. Should she leave? No. She had to go in and ask to be forgiven. She couldn't stand another sleepless night of wondering if she had angered her Lord. So she moved forward opening the door. The church was silent and empty besides a male who stood near the stage. His attention didn't falter when the door open, rather he continued with his reading.</p><p>"Excuse me?" She cleared her throat attempting to catch his attention. Blue eyes caught hers with ease. She swore her heart skipped. She's heard so many stories about this place. This church. How he can save even the person who was practically drowning in sin. But her mind raced down a dark path.</p><p>"No, don't think like that. It's another reason why you are here in the first place." Her mind screamed at her as she stood almost awkwardly at the entrance of the church.</p><p>"May I help you, Miss?" His eyes showed worry as he beckoned her to come in. Her feet moved on their own. A slow and dangerous pace. As she walked towards him she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the church was. Beautiful stained glass windows that held so many stories, the tall ceilings, and the many rows of pews facing forward to look at the man on the cross. She almost gulped staring at that man on the cross. "Miss?"</p><p>"I--I'm sorry," She apologized with her head held down. Her heart was racing for sure. She now stood so close to him she swore she could see every detail on his face. "I was hoping that I could come here and maybe have my sins be forgiven."</p><p>He gave her a soft smile as he shut his book. His eyes were so blue, so pure compared to her own. Hers screamed how corrupted she was. How deep into sin she allowed herself to fall. She found herself in a disgusting pit surrounded by that thing called sin she wasn't sure she could be saved. She might have been a goner.</p><p>"All sins can be forgiven." He gestured her to follow which she did with such hesitance. He kneeled down in front of the crucifix glancing at her with a brow raised. "Come,"</p><p>She followed him kneeling with him.</p><p>"Tell me, child," He took a moment to glance at her before looking up at the cross, "What have you done to make God frown upon you?"</p><p>She felt a wave of embarrassment flush her face rather quickly, "Adultery," She paused clearing her throat, "I uh...I've taken innocent people's life, stolen, taken his name in vain, and so much more." </p><p>She could feel his eyes on her and she wondered if he wanted to judge her. Her list was long. Far too long that maybe she had already confirmed her spot in hell. His silence made her feel uneasy. It made her squirm as he turned to the cross letting out a small chant.</p><p>"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. I'd do anything to get back into his good gracious," She looked at him with pleading eyes. With the way he was looking at her she was unsure if she could. She was possibly screwed.</p><p>"That's quite a lot," He cleared his throat, "We're going to say a prayer. Please close your eyes and bow your head."</p><p>She shut her eyes bowing her head as she heard him speak,</p><p>"Dear father, we come here on this Monday afternoon to ask for your forgiveness for this young girl. She has committed so many sins but she came here today asking for your forgiveness. I believe you led her to me so I can help cleanse her and make her a new and free person. In your name, amen."</p><p>"Amen." She spoke looking towards him hoping he'd tell her what to do next.</p><p>"Follow me. This next part is an important step to leading you to become a new you."</p><p>He stood up with her following closely behind. The two now stood in front of the pews still under the lingering eyes of the crucifix. Still, she felt uncomfortable that its lifeless marble eyes stared down at her almost in a judging way. Shuttering she watched as he sat down staring at her like she had known what to do next.</p><p>"Come on," He patted his knees, "Ass up."</p><p>She almost choked on her spit at his words, "E-Excuse me?"</p><p>"I must smack the demons out of you, so please make this easy for me so I can help clear you over your sins."</p><p>"Is this really necessary Mr.."</p><p>"Father Todd. And it is. It's your first step in becoming a new person."</p><p>She took a moment to think. She was already this deep in she might as well finish it. Following his request she found herself bent over his lap. A loud smack echoed the church walls as she hissed feeling the harsh sting that almost brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't under the mumbling that came from the man as more smacks landed on her ass. The stinging was new, and after the first five, she felt bad that she was growing wet over it.</p><p>"P-Please." She wasn't sure what she was even begging for anymore. The stinging was sending unknown pleasures throughout her body. She craved more. And she absolutely hated it. She was here to be forgiven not act like a slut horny for more. But she couldn't help it. Her body was screaming for more completely used to the sting.</p><p>"What was that?" He hummed rubbing her bottom. His voice was husky as he turned to look at her jeaned covered ass. "I'm going to guess it's the demons begging me to want to stay in and not you begging me for more. God wouldn't want a whore in his home, now would he?"</p><p>"No." She whimpered feeling him struggle to pull her jeans down. He raised a brow when his finger slid over her red underwear to feel how wet she was.</p><p>"My, my. Did me spanking you get you this wet?" She wasn't sure if he was disgusted with her or not. She couldn't help her body. "What did I say about whores, hm?"</p><p>She choked on her words when he felt one of his fingers thrust into her rather harshly.</p><p>"Filthy." He uttered ignoring the way she tried to cover her moans with her hands. He merely scoffed adding another finger. Her body kept jerking forward with how hard he was fingering her. "Not even my fingers can help you. Pitiful,"</p><p>I-I'm sorry-" She cried out no longer caring about the cold marble eyes of the man everyone worshipped in this building. He was working her into another state of pleasure with his fingers alone. Her body was on fire. She wondered with how she felt if the devil confirmed her spot next to him in the depths of hell. She certainly knew she was going there.</p><p>"You aren't sorry. Especially when you're about to cum all over my fingers like a filthy whore you are. How am I supposed to save you?" He mumbled smacking her ass once more. She merely cried when his fingers left her. She was so close-</p><p>"On your knees." Moving her body off his knee she followed his orders and sank to her knees. Watching as he stood up to unbuckle his belt. She was too lost in her own pleasure to even realize how hard he was when she was on his lap. His cock was hard, leaking bits of pre-cum. She glanced up at him with a brow raised practically asking how her sucking him off would help her get saved. But he never answered her for the moment she opened her mouth to voice her question he had shoved his throbbing length into her mouth while his fingers threaded through her hair to guide her mouth as his cock continuously hit the back of her throat as she gagged. "Fuck.." He mumbled using her mouth.</p><p>She tried to catch her breath but he wouldn't allow it. Her mouth was his domain, his to destroy. And all she could do was hope that she could be forgiven. She looked up through teary eyes seeing his head thrown back and his lip between his teeth. That view alone shot a wave of want through her body. She needed to touch herself. He wouldn't notice if she-</p><p>"God doesn't forgive filthy girls who touch themselves." He grunted his once closed blue hues now shooting daggers at her once wondering hands. "You want to be forgiven, right?" She felt a bit angered that she couldn't answer him. "I'm trying to make sure I clean all the lies from your unholy mouth."</p><p>Even during his speech, he continued to ruin her mouth as he mumbled small chants whenever his cock would hit the back of her throat. She was unsure if he was saying small prayers or praising her. She held onto his hips as he grunted the taste of his warm cum spilling into her mouth so fast it caught her off guard.</p><p>"Swallow it all," His eyes were now a darker shade of blue. No longer the same blue she remembered when she entered. He forced her up and to the row of pews behind them forcing her to lean against the pew in front of them. "For the last part, I'm going to need you to be a good girl, ok?"</p><p>She nodded her head feeling his tip prod at her entrance. Almost teasingly he slid in stopping halfway almost testing her patience. </p><p>"Please.." She whimpered feeling the tears prick. Was her purposely doing this to her? To make her beg? She knew she was always wrong, but she needed a release. And his teasing wasn't helping. </p><p>"His gospels waited, shouldn't you be able to wait, too?" </p><p>"Father Todd.." She tried moving her hips but to no avail. She was losing her insanity at this point. She couldn't handle it. Not even when he forced her to look up at the cross rather roughly. She was counting numbers, actually praying he'd move. That he'd fulfill whatever he had planned for her. But the seconds ticked by with nothing more than his slight panting and the silence the church provided them. </p><p>"Beggars get nowhere in life," His voice was so husky as he spoke. Almost like he would break at any given moment. "Even the ones that try to earn something when their reward isn't in hand."</p><p>A hand found itself smacked against her ass. She cried out the familiar sting from earlier coming back rather fast. She felt like she waited long enough. She needed this. She could scream from the moon hoping he'd understand. But she stayed silent staring at the man on the cross. Almost like her prayer was heard he fully thrust himself into her causing her to almost lose her grip on the pew. His pace was brutal and almost as unforgiving as the grip he had on her waist.</p><p>"S-Shit." Her whimpers never fell on deaf ears, instead, his fingers found her hair yet again forcing her to stare at the cross. She almost wanted to thank that man on the cross for allowing her to meet the man that was pounding into her like her body wouldn't feel the effects of it later. She let out small prayers. One's that showed how thankful she was for being able to be there in the first place.</p><p>"Pray to your Lord. He'll lead you down such a beautiful path."</p><p>He didn't give her any time to adjust to his length. It almost felt like a punishment from how much she had to wait and now she was getting ruined by this man. His groans drove her wild. She couldn't think straight even when his hands came down harshly on her ass. If that beautiful path allowed her to cum she'd proudly pray to the lord over and over again. </p><p>Her body was on fire for what seemed like the millionth time within the hour span. She was flying on cloud nine so close to her release. He knew it well for when he simply stopped his thrust she's almost screamed in anger, almost wanting to break a piece of wood and slit his throat with it.</p><p>"Did you pray?"</p><p>"So help me god-" </p><p>"Tsk, tsk." His hand squeezed her ass causing her to groan. "We must be thankful for what we got. For what he has given us. Are you thankful?"</p><p>"Yes." She said through grit teeth. </p><p>"Good, now where was I?" He mumbled returning to his harsh thrusts. She almost cried out when his fingers went and played her with clit. She felt it. She was merely there. That one particular thrust sent her over the edge. Gripping the pews with such force her mouth went slack as the dam within her broke. She could barely keep herself up even with his iron tight grasp. She felt his own cum spill into her filling her up so much. She cried when he pulled out. But her fries were quickly turned into curses when he turned her around to look at him as his cock entered her other hole.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Shh." That was all he said as he thrusted into her the feeling being all too new for her. And damn did it hurt. </p><p>"Father Todd," She cried as she looked at him. He watched as his cock entered and left her ass with ease thanks to his arousal and their shared cum. The whole sensation was weird for her, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling herself grow close to another orgasm. </p><p>"Touch yourself. Don't let when I cum I gave you escape. God would be very displeased with us."</p><p>It was an odd pleasure when fingers her fingers entered pussy and started fingering herself to keep every drop he left her from the previous orgasm. She was so close. Her fingers worked her good, but not as good as his. Her whimpers and small please filled the room like a beautiful melody. Each thrust drove her wild and her fingers made her body feel like it was on fire. She cried when her second orgasm hit her hard. She didn't even process how he was no on the floor in front of her his lips immediately attaching to her sensitive pussy. </p><p>She gasped when his tongue drank everything up. His thick fingers felt 100 times better than hers as he pumped them in and out as he has done earlier. He kept her body pinned against the pew. Her body felt like it would explode simply from the pleasure and how hot she was. It never helped when she looked down and was met with blue eyes. The sounds that came from him were beyond lewd, but those sounds drove her up the wall. His fingers twisted causing her to let out chocked up sob.</p><p>For the third time, she felt her body shake with the familiar feeling of an orgasm. She'd break, she was breaking. Her eyes squeezed shut as a loud scream came from her as she came—no, squirted. Her face was on fire now feeling so lightheaded. The feeling of light kisses being peppered across her thighs caused her to open her eyes. Now standing up he gave her a soft smile giving her a rough kiss. </p><p>"That was.."</p><p>"...Wow." </p><p>The two laughed together as he held her close. She snuggled into his embrace enjoying how warm she felt. </p><p>"Also, if you keep me waiting for that long I won't hesitate to break apart the pew and stab you with a piece of wood."</p><p>He froze in her arms letting out a small curse.</p><p>Bonus. </p><p>The sounds of silverware hitting plates filled the silence of the dining room with ease. Another simple breakfast with the family as she liked to say. Bruce sat to her left with Tim being on her right, Jason sat in front of her, Dick to his right, and Damian taking the opposite end of the table. </p><p>Bruce sat back taking a sip of his coffee with a newspaper held firmly in his hand. </p><p>"That's weird. Apparently, someone broke into downtown Gotham's church."</p><p>"You mean the beautiful one everyone loves going to?" Dick asked puzzled receiving a nod from Bruce. "That's weird. Who'd want to break into that church?"</p><p>"Dunno. But whoever did left a mess."</p><p>"Whoever was there must've had one helluva time." She'd feel bad if the situation was different but she couldn't help but spit out her coffee all of Jason who once held a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>